Together
by treblehearts
Summary: Luke Hemmings One-Shot
**Luke's POV**

I looked from the darkened road to the slightly dozing beauty in my passenger seat, her head lolling lightly to the side as she breathed gently. My heart constricted instantly, the fact that she still made me have butterflies pleased me immensely as I thought about how much she was going to love the place I found on tour, hopefully our new place.

My hoodie looked huge over her hands that rested on her bent knees, her socks way high up her legs without shoes as she made herself more comfortable. The radio hummed gently in the background, different from earlier when it blasted road anthems over her repeated 'WHERE ARE WE GOING'S as the sun soaked into our skin.

The world took on a brown tint through my sunglasses, tanning her skin, her soft hair, and her beautifully flecked eyes. Now, my eyes squinted tiredly whilst I resisted the urge to reach over and stroke her. Any part of her. Her hair, her face, her bare legs. To draw a heart in the frosty window that her velvet breaths made clouds on.

Dragging my eyes back to the lonely road, the headlights illuminating parts of the road that I otherwise wouldn't have seen, a sign approached reading motel.

I looked from the sign to her and back and forth until I made the decision in a split second to stop after watching her shift around uncomfortably. The slight swerve shook her as she breathed sharply, sitting up as she rubbed her paw hands over her sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, love." I whispered as we slowed in the small parking lot.

"S'okay. What are we doing?" She mumbled back as I switched off the ignition, reaching for our bag in the back seat.

"Getting you a bed." I chuckled as I brought it back, swinging out of the truck I borrowed off Ashton and sloping to her side so that I could help her out. Her heavy eyes sparkled in the light reflecting from the motel, smiling mid yawn as I offered my arms to scoop her up.

Her head rested on my shoulder as I walked as smoothly as possible towards the door, her slow breaths sending heat through my veins like a shock as my body purred in response to her soft touch.

A small and old looking lady looked up as I entered as quietly as possible, smiling as I placed Y/N in a small chair in the lobby, bringing myself back to the front desk as I opened my wallet.

"Room for two?" I asked as I slid out my card and placed it on the counter.

"We have one but I'm afraid it isn't made up, sweetheart." She whispered back as my head turned to make sure Y/N was ok, watching her snoozing again.

"I can have it made up for you now, but it will take around half an hour. We're quite busy." She continued, watching her with a large smile as I nodded tiredly.

"That's fine. Thank you." I turned to gently scoop her up again, sitting down so that she could rest her head on my chest as she snuggled in again, bringing a smile that I couldn't gulp back down onto my face.

The lady called her husband, an equally frail looking man that caused me genuine concern as I wondered how the two were still working. I watched with my brows furrowed as he went off to do the room, the lady turning back to me as she let out a melodic laugh that reminded me much of Y/N's.

"I know what you're thinking dear." I looked down, blushing deeply as she continued. "We are quite old, everyone always thinks the same thing. How are we still working? No one ever expects my answer. It's simply because we're-"

"Together." I cut her off as her blue eyes sparkled brightly, mine finally meeting hers.

"You're the first to realize." She said softly, still looking at me in surprise. She came closer, sitting in the chair next to us as she spoke again.

"You two remind me of me and my husband. You look lovely together." I grinned at her, my eyes flicking to her as I brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Where are you two heading?" She asked as my eyes lingered on my girls face.

"I'm surprising her with a place I discovered. It's called pine top, I think." Her mouth formed a round o at my words.

"Let me show you something." She stood suddenly, moving swiftly for such an old looking thing. She went behind the counter, beaming as she reached under the wall to retrieve something that was stuck there. She hurried back, gently grabbing my hand to shove a picture into it as I studied it.

The faded Polaroid, yellowing and curled at the edges but so clear it cut through me easily. The boy and girl in it, both extremely attractive and content looking were hugging, the girls back to his chest as they sat propped by a tree. The sparkling lake in the background, the other tree marking the clearing to the high point. The sun looked high in the sky.

It looked exactly the same as to when I had discovered it.

"This is you and your husband, isn't it?" I asked quietly as I hesitantly handed it back.

"She'll love it." She replied as I stared at her in awe, watching her fingering the paper lovingly. "I did."

—–

"Is the normal desk lady in?" I asked excitedly as the young girl blinked back at me.

"She's just gone for lunch with my grandpa, can I help you?" She tapped her fingers on the desk at her waist as I reached into my pocket, looking at the picture one more time before I handed it over. It burned in my mind, the same lake and the recreated position of me and Y/N, now one of my favourite Polaroids of all time. I couldn't give her the real thing, but a copy was better than nothing.

"Can you give this to her? I think she'll know who it's from. Can I borrow a post it as well or something like that?" She placed them in front of me as I scribbled hastily.

 _Together._


End file.
